


First Blood (Part 2)

by fanandadoyle



Category: Dracula (TV 2013)
Genre: Blood Drinking, Cutting, F/F, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-23
Updated: 2013-11-23
Packaged: 2018-01-02 10:39:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1055798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanandadoyle/pseuds/fanandadoyle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nothing is working for Lucy and she's getting weaker. Mina makes her decision on whether to offer herself to her best friend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Blood (Part 2)

After all these years of dissecting dead bodies, it had become the norm. But stood there, preparing to cut into herself felt odd and very, very terrifying. She let in a shaky breath and pressed the cold metal to her skin. 

 

Lucy’s cold hand clasped Mina’s tightly, her eyes flitting down to the floor.  
“What’s happened to me?” she whispered, her voice faltering and tears brimming in her eyes.  
“Oh, Lucy.” Mina let down her guard, forgetting Jayne’s warnings and pressed herself against the bars. “You were bitten.” She swallowed hard. “By a vampire.”  
Lucy looked up, complete and utter sadness etched into the lines under her eyes that were quickly becoming bloodshot.  
“Bitten?”  
Mina nod solemnly, trying to restrain her own tears to stop her friend from sensing her fear. Lucy nod, she smiled and gave Mina’s hand a squeeze. “It’s fine.” She sniffled. “At least I am alive.”  
There was a beat of silence and Lucy’s smile faltered and she looked down, crestfallen. Lucy could no longer feel her heart beating in her chest, even with Mina stood close by. She looked to her best friend through the bars, her lovely Mina. Although her face was worn with worry and her curls were in disarray, she was still as beautiful as ever. That’s when Lucy felt it again, the hankering ache in the deepest pits of her stomach. Her hand clenched tightly over a bar and her tongue ran over her drying lips. “You have to go.” Lucy removed her hand and backed up into the corner.  
“Lucy?”  
“Please, Mina. Just go. I don’t want to hurt you.” 

Lady Jayne had to drag a relentless Mina away from the room before Lucy struck out again.  
“How are we going to feed her?” she asked. “Hmm?”  
Jayne could not answer that question. There would be no one willing to be drained of their life. Jayne shrugged, “I do not know.”  
Mina sighed exasperatedly and ran her hands through her hair, pulling out a few strands with frustration. “I cannot think of a single person that would be willing to have their lives taken by such a creature. It surely is a cruel fate indeed.”  
Mina knew she shouldn’t have said, but she could not contain it for much longer. “What if I offered myself to her?”  
“You will do no such thing!” Jayne barked. “I would rather smite Lucy down where she stood.”  
“What else is there to do?” Mina slumped into a nearby chair, her legs beginning to grow weak underneath her. Mina wanted to cry but her eyes burnt maliciously and the tears never came.  
“Miss Murray. Please understand when I say; my duty is not to feed these creatures. I have trained all my life to kill them and I will not have your life cut short whilst I stand and watch.”  
Jayne sat down next to her and tried to sound a little sympathetic, even despite how wrong it sounded coming from her mouth. “It is very unfortunate that young Miss Westenra has fallen to such a cruel, cruel fate. But there is nothing to be done, there is no going back.”  
Mina faded out, Jayne’s words naught but a whisper in the back of her mind.  
“Will she die?” she asked, her voice calm and steady. “If she does not feed?”  
“No. she will wither away but she will not die. The only way to permanently rid a vampire is to behead it.”  
Mina’s eyes crinkled with a wince, she could not bear to think of her Lucy being put to rest in such a way. 

Jonathan was finally allowed to visit the house. Jayne left them alone for the time being. Mina greeted him coldly, feeling completely detached from reality.  
“How are you?” he asked, reaching out to hug her only to be shrugged off. Mina could not even bring up her gaze to look at him. Her eyes glazed over and she looked off into the corner of the room, her mind still on Lucy. “Mina?”  
“Hmm?” she looked to him for a moment before looking away again. He sighed and rolled his eyes.  
“Look, there is nothing to be done for Lucy. She’s a vampire and that is that.” He placed his hand on her arms, trying to gain her attention.  
“She’s my best friend,” she whispered. “I cannot stand back and watch her wither away into nothing.”  
“There is nothing you can do, Mina!” he exhorted. She looked to him, her eyes holding his, nerving Jonathan. “You should come home, I have not seen you for the best part of the week.”  
Mina breathed out with frustration and shook her head. “Why are you making this all about you?”  
Jonathan looked taken aback by her harsh words. “What are you talking about?”  
“You know what I’m talking about! You do not need to make it any clearer. I know how you dislike Lucy. You are acting as though she has only caught a sickness!”  
“No, Mina. You don’t understand,” he reached out and she pulled away from him.  
“Don’t touch me!” her brow furrowed and her lips quivered. “You should just go. Please.” 

Jonathan backed off and left, fearing he’d overstepped the mark. Jayne had insisted Mina were to go with him and that it was best she stayed away to clear her mind. Of course Mina refused, there was no way in hell she would leave Jayne alone with Lucy. She could sense that Jayne wanted nothing more for all of this to be over. Mina would follow Jayne down to see Lucy whenever she went. She did not want her best friend to be slaughtered mercilessly over something that was not her fault. As the days went on, Jayne had tried everything; different animal blood, even hypnosis to try to quell Lucy’s desire for blood. But nothing was working. Lucy was becoming restless, attempting to escape several times in the night. Jayne had her men watching her through all hours of the day. However, Jayne quite enjoyed Mina’s company. Even if Mina was becoming a shadow of her former self, her bright, bubbly characteristics had melted away to a hollow shell of sadness and hopelessness. 

The brunette picked at the food on her plate put before her. Her eyes firmly focused on her lap, her fingers carelessly prodding at a bunch of grapes. She had not slept much the night before. Lucy’s beseeching cries echoed through the house, keeping her from sleep.  
“I do wish you would eat, Miss Murray, you are fading away.”  
If only she would think the same for Lucy, Mina thought. Jayne knew where this was going and she really didn’t want to stand by and watch but she hadn’t the faintest clue for what else to do. They’d tried everything in the books and nothing had been effective. Lucy needed blood in her system; HUMAN blood. If Jayne could have her way she would have already had Lucy buried in a concrete casket, but she had grown quite fond of Miss Murray and she could not bring herself to do such a thing.  
“I’m going to see Lucy,” Mina got to her feet and walked from the table. Jayne did not stop her. 

 

The room was dark, only lit with a few flickering torches hung on the walls. It was cold here; eerily cold. Mina felt a shiver travel down her spine causing her skin to rise and her hair stand to attention. The familiar sound of heels clicking over stone floor approached. Jayne came into the room and dismissed the two men stood on guard. Lucy did not react when Mina came to the bars. She lay in the corner, facing the wall.  
“Are you still contemplating giving her blood?” Jayne said, standing next to a troubled Mina.  
“I would not hesitate.”  
“And exactly how much blood can a person lose before it becomes fatal?”  
“Roughly a quart.” She could remember Van Helsing’s lecture on how losing blood effected the bodies they examined. Many of them had lost over that amount, making it fatal.  
“Very well then.” Jayne moved Mina aside and reached into her skirts and pulled out a heavy iron key. Mina’s eyes widened when she realised what she was doing. 

Jayne lifted a limp Lucy from the ground with muscular arms and carried her to the sitting room. She lay her on the loveseat by the roaring fire, in the hopes to wake her up a little. She was very weak. Newly sired vampires usually fed in the first few hours, replenishing the blood they had lost. But Lucy was sired almost seven days ago and she could hardly open her eyes when Mina softly called her name.  
“Lucy,” she ran a thumb over her cheek, feeling her icy cold skin. “Please, you have to wake up.”  
“Give her a slap, that should do the trick.”  
“Lady Jayne!” Mina exclaimed. She turned back to Lucy who now stirred a little. “Hand me a knife,” Mina tried to keep her voice from wavering. Jayne happened to have one strapped to the garter under her skirts; in case of an emergency. Mina’s eyes widened when she handed her the lethal looking knife. It was quite a thin blade but it was long and very, very sharp. She looked the glimmering blade up and down. “This should do the trick.”  
She ripped some material from the hem of her skirt and tied it tightly around the top of her arm. Jayne stood in the doorway, watching over in case anything were to happen. Mina steadied her hand and frantic breath. She held the knife just over the crease of her elbow. After all these years of dissecting dead bodies, it had become the norm. But stood there, preparing to cut into herself felt odd and very, very terrifying. She let in a shaky breath and pressed the cold metal to her skin. 

Mina’s face clenched tightly as she drew the blade over her skin. The laceration seared almost immediately and a few beads slid from her arm and onto the floor.  
“Here!” she rushed over to the couch and offered her arm to her best friend. Lucy’s nostril twitched as she smelt the sweet liquid flowing from Mina’s arm. With a growl her eyes snapped open and she looked to the other woman, her eyes black with insatiable hunger. Mina sat on the other end of the loveseat. The blonde crawled across to her and looked to her for permission first. Mina found it hard to look into her blackened eyes but she nod and Lucy’s head sank down. She tentatively ran the tip of her tongue over her wrist, the warm liquid she had craved, finally hitting her mouth. 

Lucy could feel the life returning to her limp limbs when she had cleared all of the drips from her arm, nearing the pulsating cut at the top of her forearm. Her mouth gently closed around the laceration, drawing out the blood before it hit the surface. Mina let in a sharp gasp, the sensation ever so queer. Her blood tasted like the finest of wines and Lucy was intoxicated by it. The cut stung a little and a warm pulsing washed over her skin. Lucy gently pulled at her skin, her tongue running deftly over the crease of her elbow. Mina was slightly disgusted at herself when she felt a wave of shivers go down her spine to in amidst her legs. She reached out and ran her hand through Lucy’s soft locks whilst she suckled at her arm. Mina’s stomach curdled when she heard a soft moan, feeling Lucy’s hand grasping at her thigh under the thin material of her shift. Feeling stronger, Lucy grabbed Mina’s arm, her mouth becoming more demanding. She sucked down on the laceration, hard, drawing out more and more blood. Lucy could hear Mina’s overwrought heartbeat thrumming in her ears. Mina decided it was enough when her head began to spin and Lucy growled, a low, primitive growl.  
She pulled her arm away and finally a reluctant Lucy eased off of her. Mina grabbed the bandages she had close by and quickly got to work, tying the cut off with deft fingers. Lucy sat up, she wiped the blood from her mouth with trembling hands. Mina tied a very tight knot in the bandage and took a sip of water. 

Lucy’s body pulsated everywhere. Her fingertips tingled warmly and her cheeks blushed a brilliant pink. Her eyes returned to a shimmering green and her lips were throbbing red.  
“Thank you,” she whispered. Almost not believing what her friend had done for her. The fogginess in her head was clearing, the ache in her stomach quelled for the time being.  
“I’ll bring you something to eat.” Jayne said. Mina jumped a little, forgetting she had been there the whole time. Her cheeks blazed, hoping Jayne did not see the pleasure on her face when Lucy’s hand had skirted up her thigh. Mina got to her feet, instantly regretting her decision when she almost toppled back. She teetered for a moment before her legs gave out on her. She was mildly shocked when she did not land on the hard floor. She fell back onto something much softer; Lucy.  
“I’ve got you,” she said softly in her ear. Her arms held her steadily, now having the strength of ten men. She helped her back over to the loveseat, placing her down gently and with great care. She could easily snap her in two with her newly found strength. Lucy sat beside her, her hands curling around the other woman’s. Mina smiled a weak smile, happy that her best friend was alright again.  
“I cannot begin to thank you enough for what you have done.” She pressed her forehead to her cheek, her warmth settling her. 

Mina ate a handful of grapes and drank some sweet tea to balance her blood sugar levels. Mina guarded Lucy closely when Jayne approached them.  
“That should keep you going for a good few days,” Jayne said coldly to Lucy. Her hatred for the creature she had become was still very apparent.  
“And then what am I to do?” she asked in her usual demanding, high society tone. “I cannot continue to feed from Mina.”  
“Maybe, maybe not.” Jayne’s head tilted.  
“My blood will replenish and I could feed you again,” Mina turned to an appalled looking Lucy.  
“I will not hear such a thing!”  
Jayne intervened, “Then you will have to learn to control your hunger.”  
“And just how do you expect me to do that?” she asked incredulously.  
“I will train you. You will channel your energies through… other activities.” Jayne knew she was taking on more than she could handle and if the order were to ever find out she was helping the one thing they despised most in this world, well, they would kill her where she stood. But the desperation in Mina’s cries when Lucy would not wake was enough to sway Jayne to help in any way she could. she straightened up and looked down through long lashes.  
“Training begins first thing in the morning.”


End file.
